Vitamin C
( song) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = |speed = |range = |persistence = |precision = |potential = }} is the Stand belonging to Tamaki Damo, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Vitamin C first appears as several watery hands which leave fingerprints on whatever Damo touches and can spread to others like bacteria. When confronting Norisuke IV and Josuke on his own, Tamaki Damo reveals more of Vitamin C. It has a vaguely humanoid head with drooping jester horns similar to King Nothing, with a hand-shaped marking on its face. The rest of the body below its shoulders consists of a trailing mass of hand-shaped tentacles, akin to a jellyfish. It is covered with nut-shaped objects, some of them chipped in order to resemble the letter C. In the colored manga, Vitamin C's main body is primarily green with yellow decorations and the notably red hand marking on its face. However, its tentacles are white. Ability Vitamin C is a terrifying Stand to face in close quarters and in narrow spaces because its softening power renders everyone powerless before Damo. Vitamin C doesn't show exceptional physical abilities, but is at least able to punch a softened person into a wall.JJL Chapter 54: Walking Heart However, it has a short range, leaving Damo vulnerable to ranged attacks. Organic Softening Vitamin C's main ability is to "soften" living organisms' tissues, melting them into a liquid state. Vitamin C and Damo can leave faintly visible fingerprints on any surface, and with Vitamin C's multiple hands, this results in entire rooms being covered in handprints.JJL Chapter 48: Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 2 The fingerprints seem to be made of a squishy substance that people may notice.JJL Chapter 47: Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 1 Anyone, even Stands,JJL Chapter 51: Vitamin C and Killer Queen, Part 2 who touches the fingerprint will be softened, taking the characteristic of a liquid and becoming elastic.JJL Chapter 49: Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 3 People lose their consistency and typically melt into a puddle of flesh over time. It becomes easy for Damo to insert random objects into his victims and even slice into them. He notably cuts limbs and organ from his softened victims with a 1000 yen bill.JJL Chapter 52: Vitamin C and Killer Queen, Part 3 In that state, the victims become unable to move or attack, as any impact makes them lose their coherence. Thus they are powerless, and Damo is free to torment and kill them. Damo seems to be able to modify the speed at which people are softened. Joshu was softened over a sizable period while Hato was reduced to a liquid almost immediately when Damo attacked her. The weakness of the softening ability is that it has a very short range, seemingly restricted to a single closed area like a small boat or a house. If someone affected by the ability leaves Vitamin C's range, its effects disperse immediately. Chapters * * * * * * * }} Trivia *The hand symbol on the Stand's face bears resemblance to Hirohiko Araki and Lucky Land Communications's logo, defined by the callus on the middle finger. Gallery File:JJL_Chapter_49_Tailpiece_Coloured.png| Vitamin C attacks Killer Queen.png|Vitamin C attacks Vitamin C deals with Sheer Heart Attack.png|Dealing with Sheer Heart Attack Kyo attacked by Vitamin C.png|Kyo Nijimura under the effects of Vitamin C Damo's Stand Effects.jpg|Vitamin C's body softening powers in effect on Joshu Higashikata Damo's Stand Full.jpg|Nut King Call seemingly being immobilized by Vitamin C Damo Norisuke.png|Vitamin C affects Norisuke VitaminC.png|Damo and Vitamin C Vitamin C rush.jpg|Damo summons Vitamin C to attack Josuke References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands